Matt x Mello
by chikanarusoubi
Summary: It's on my d.a tooo! www.chikanarusoubi.
1. Chapter 1

How can something this bad…feel this good…mello repeated in his hand while feeling the soft kisses of matt on his neck..

Uh…stop it…what If they hear us… -the blonde said between moanings-

They can join if they want to… -matt said licking his neck getting a moaning even sexier than the others ..-

No…stop….please….-mello said while trying to stop matt…who was sticking his hand in the front part of his pants-

Are you sure??...you're mouth says something..but down here it's the total opposite – matt said while touching the blonde's manhood and making slow movements over his boxers…

Stop…I'm serious….- the blonde kept trying to scape from matt…but this was a fight between mind and body instincts..-

*Kukuku…oh really…-matt said slowly opening mello's pants and taking them out with a fast movement…while making him lay on the bed..

Uh…. – mello couldn't articulate a word while feeling how matt was slowly licking his manhood…and the putting it inside his mouth…-

Mello put his hand over matt's head to make the movement even faster… he was really enjoying it…

Ahhh – mello moaned while cumming in matt's mouth..-

So…you didn't want it….- matt said after drinking all his cum and then slowly started kissing his body starting from the chest to go upper and reach the mouth….where a long and passionate kiss started,,

The feeling of the warmth of each other and their hands touching every single part of the other with slow and caring movements...

Mello…tell me what you want..- matt said while kissing the blonde's neck leaving little read marks-

……….I ….want….you….- he said nervously and blushing..-

What?…I didn't hear you …- he said whispering on the blonde's ear…while softly biting it…-

I want you…..- he answered and trying to hide his face between his kind of long and blonde hair –

As you wish – the gamer replied moving himself to be over his lover –

Slowly matt started preparing the blonde…receiving on change a lot of sexy moanings from the choco-lover …

The blonde was slowly being entered by the gamer…first it was kind of painful…but after a few trusts ….the pleasure started growing….as the moaning of both of them did too….

The speed started incrementing as the moanings of the blonde did…Much time didn't pass until the blonde came between their stomach's ….much time didn't pass until the gamer came inside of the choco-lover…

After all was finished…a knocking in the door distracted them…..they dressed up super fast…as mello took a magazine that was on the floor and sat in the couch that was there …..simulating normality …

Matt opened the door…just to find Near with some food for them…

Thanks…- matt said taking the tray he was holding in his hands and leaving him outside locking the door again ….

What did the little brat wanted?....- the blonde said taking a look at the magazine (it was actually a club Nintendo magazine…so He didn't understand it at all)

I don't know ….- the gamer said while taking a little note that was in the tray –

The blonde took a sandwich and a cup of the from the tray and sat by a side of him…trying to read the note…

~Matt…..Mello..

You must be hungry after all the things that happened in just one hour…or not… I sended near with a pair of headphones cuz I didn't wanted him to hear you guys…so please enjoy this little something I sended to you….

from: L

[ he saw everything by the cameras that are located in all wammy's house ]

……… -Mello stopped eating his sandwich …..

Oh…..look… peanut butter sandwich! – matt said taking one –

Uh…you are right ….. – the blonde replied continuing with his sandwich –

AUTOR NOTES

~Because….everyone in wammy's knew about them…except for Near….cuz he is a white haired little brat ( *cough * cough BASTARD!! YOU KILLED KIRAA!! It's all your fault….cuz we know matsuda it's a dumbass…!!and he didn't killed our god!! It was you!! *]


	2. Chapter 2

How can something this bad…feel this good…mello repeated in his head while feeling the soft kisses of matt on his neck..

Uh…stop it…what If they hear us… -the blonde said between moanings-

They can join if they want to… -matt said licking his neck getting a moaning even sexier than the others ..-

No…stop….please….-mello said while trying to stop matt…who was sticking his hand in the front part of his pants-

Are you sure??...you're mouth says something..but down here it's the total opposite – matt said while touching the blonde's manhood and making slow movements over his boxers…

Stop…I'm serious….- the blonde kept trying to scape from matt…but this was a fight between mind and body instincts..-

*Kukuku…oh really…-matt said slowly opening mello's pants and taking them out with a fast movement…while making him lay on the bed..

Uh…. – mello couldn't articulate a word while feeling how matt was slowly licking his manhood…and the putting it inside his mouth…-

Mello put his hand over matt's head to make the movement even faster… he was really enjoying it…

Ahhh – mello moaned while cumming in matt's mouth..-

So…you didn't want it….- matt said after drinking all his cum and then slowly started kissing his body starting from the chest to go upper and reach the mouth….where a long and passionate kiss started,,

The feeling of the warmth of each other and their hands touching every single part of the other with slow and caring movements...

Mello…tell me what you want..- matt said while kissing the blonde's neck leaving little read marks-

……….I ….want….you….- he said nervously and blushing..-

What?…I didn't hear you …- he said whispering on the blonde's ear…while softly biting it…-

I want you…..- he answered and trying to hide his face between his kind of long and blonde hair –

As you wish – the gamer replied moving himself to be over his lover –

Slowly matt started preparing the blonde…receiving on change a lot of sexy moanings from the choco-lover …

The blonde was slowly being entered by the gamer…first it was kind of painful…but after a few trusts ….the pleasure started growing….as the moaning of both of them did too….

The speed started incrementing as the moanings of the blonde did…Much time didn't pass until the blonde came between their stomach's ….much time didn't pass until the gamer came inside of the choco-lover…

After all was finished…a knocking in the door distracted them…..they dressed up super fast…as mello took a magazine that was on the floor and sat in the couch that was there …..simulating normality …

Matt opened the door…just to find Near with some food for them…

Thanks…- matt said taking the tray he was holding in his hands and leaving him outside locking the door again ….

What did the little brat wanted?....- the blonde said taking a look at the magazine (it was actually a club Nintendo magazine…so He didn't understand it at all)

I don't know ….- the gamer said while taking a little note that was in the tray –

The blonde took a sandwich and a cup of the from the tray and sat by a side of him…trying to read the note…

~Matt…..Mello..

You must be hungry after all the things that happened in just one hour…or not… I sended near with a pair of headphones cuz I didn't wanted him to hear you guys…so please enjoy this little something I sended to you….

from: L

[ he saw everything by the cameras that are located in all wammy's house ]

……… -Mello stopped eating his sandwich …..

Oh…..look… peanut butter sandwich! – matt said taking one –

Uh…you are right ….. – the blonde replied continuing with his sandwich –

AUTOR NOTES

~Because….everyone in wammy's knew about them…except for Near….cuz he is a white haired little brat ( *cough * cough BASTARD!! YOU KILLED KIRAA!! It's all your fault….cuz we know matsuda it's a dumbass…!!and he didn't killed our god!! It was you!! *]


End file.
